Continuous ink jet printing uses printheads that eject a continuous stream of individual ink drops. Some continuous inkjet printing systems use high-voltage electrodes in close proximity to the ejected ink drops to selectively deflect ink drops to electrostatically control which of the ink drops reach a print zone. In this way a desired image may be formed on a media in the print zone.
However, it is generally difficult to make small electrodes and this limits the resolution of continuous printing systems. Furthermore, controlling the electrodes requires complex and expensive hardware.